


Curl Into You

by flickawhip



Series: Written In The Stars Above [2]
Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Follows on from 'Written In The Stars Above'.Nikki and Eva need to make a choice...





	

She wakes early, aware that she is lucky, so lucky to still have Nikki here, with her. She knows also that she needs to choose between Mexico and England, she needs to find a way to choose. Ernesto, finally, has been found, and buried. That part of her life is over now. Over a month has passed, Nikki has been lucky to be able to stay and Eva has been lucky to have her here, with her... safe at last. They are both safe. 

She had mourned her son, mourned everything that had happened to turn Ernesto from her sweet, loving little boy to... to what she had seen the last time she saw him. No doubt he was in debt, or had been... Even now the thoughts taunt her. She doesn’t want to wake Nikki, she can’t stand to wake her. 

She has been doing all she can to keep the nightmares at bay. She hates that Nikki still wakes screaming, nightmares haunting her even now. Her own pain has faded, she has healed, begun to unpick what she wants for the future. 

She wants Nikki. 

She needs Nikki. 

She is pacing still as she thinks, silent footsteps but ones designed to keep her upright until, finally, she comes to a stop, her eyes closing, a silent prayer going up that hopefully, somehow, Nikki will sleep. 

The nightmares have lessened, although Eva isn’t surprised that Nikki still can’t sleep properly. The two of them have been alone, here, and yet she can’t help remembering how close they are to the place Nikki was buried. Luisa could take over here, would want to, given a chance. 

She knows she needs to focus on Nikki, on how to keep Nikki. 

Nikki, who still needs her. 

She sighs to herself even as she moves to sit, still watching Nikki, taking in the innocence of Nikki in sleep, the innocence that still hasn’t entirely faded even when nightmares may attack. Nikki shifts and Eva tenses, praying that Nikki will stay asleep. The shifting grows worse, the nightmare clearly about to take a grip. 

“Nikki...”

Eva moves on instinct, to stop Nikki shifting, stroking a hand through Nikki’s hair. 

“Nikki... It’s okay...”

Nikki’s eyes flicker open, tears making her eyes shine. 

“Querida...”

Eva’s sigh is soft. 

“It’s alright...”

Nikki remains still, staring at her with such sad eyes that Eva almost sighs again, choosing to move toward her, settling herself at Nikki’s side, letting Nikki scramble into her lap, sensing that in the moments between sleep and waking this is when Nikki is most vulnerable. Nikki burrows into her, sighing softly, her head pressing against her neck. 

“Shhh...”

Later, once everything is calmer and they have both managed a few more hours sleep, Nikki sleeping curled around and against Eva, Eva knows she needs to ask the question that has been haunting her for so long... 

“Nikki... we need to... talk... about... about the future... about us...” 

It takes everything she has not to react to Nikki’s quizzical look. Hating the hurt in Nikki’s eyes. 

“Querida... You can’t stay here forever... you have a job... you have friends... at home...”

“I...”

Nikki pauses, taking a breath. 

“I don’t want to lose you...”

“You won’t have to...”

Eva speaks softly.

“What if... What if I came home with you?”

“You’d... do that?”

“Yes... Yes, of course I would...”

“Why?”

“Nikki...”

“Why, Eva... Why would you... would you leave everything behind?”

“Porque te amo....”

“Eva?”

“I love you... Nikki...”

The words come quickly, her eyes slipping closed. 

“I love you.”

She has said it now, she has to hope, somehow, that Nikki feels the same. She had thought she did, when they... that night in the hospital, but now, now fear blocks all her thoughts. 

“I love you too...”

“Nikki?”

Nikki releases her, standing, then pulling Eva to her feet whispers the words again, in the only language that she had ever managed to fully retain. 

“Yo también te amo....”

Her smile is softer still as she finally kisses Eva again, the thing she has been wanting to do for so long. Eva’s smile, when they finally break away from the kiss, is soft, happy and tender, as honest as ever.

“So... is that a yes?”

“Yes... Yes I want you to come home with me...”

Nikki pauses, unsure how best to word the next thoughts she’s had, the thoughts that have been running through her mind for so long. 

“You... You are sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Eva smiles, then, speaking honestly, knowing that it will break the mood a little and needing to say it all the same. 

“There’s nothing left for me here...”

Nikki sighs softly, curling her arms around Eva again, tucking Eva’s head safely into her neck, her voice soft. 

“Then come home with me...”

Eva smiles, agreeing easily. 

“We should... probably tell your friend... and Luisa...”

“Luisa?”

“Someone needs to keep the project alive...”

Nikki can’t help laughing slightly.

“Seems fitting enough, since she gave us... she brought us together...”

Eva smiles then, kissing Nikki softly.

“We can sort out dates when I get back... alright?”

“Alright.”

Nikki can’t help smiling, letting Eva go, knowing Eva needed a little time to tell Luisa what was happening, she could use the time to explain to her friends, back home. She would hope they understood, although she had no intention of changing her plans again. 

The call had gone surprisingly smoothly, the men had seemed remarkably calm and Clarissa, besides lightly teasing her about ‘work relationships’ in the way that only a good, and true, friend could, had been supportive. 

Eva had returned to the house in time for dinner, noting that Nikki seemed, finally, to be completely revived. She would be free now, safe and loved and home... and for Eva, despite a slight sad pang of missing her family, that was the most important thing. 

It would be the last night they spent in Mexico, plans had moved swiftly, Luisa needed a new home since her father had begun to slightly crowd her, one close to him all the same and Eva’s house worked perfectly. Eva had done what she could to pack what she needed most from the house, knowing she needed very little. Once they had chosen the clothing they needed, or wanted, they would give the rest of Eva’s clothes to people who needed them. A few spare clothes would not be missed after all, and Eva would take nothing that would bring back painful memories, choosing instead clothing that only had happy memories or that brought a certain, almost childlike, smile to Nikki’s face. 

They would spend the night, once packed, indulging in the food Eva had brought home, for once pre-prepared and cooked, and the last of the beer bottles they had in the fridge, Nikki content to rest, and sleep, with Eva curled in her arms, the two holding tightly to one another, knowing that the next step would be the biggest they took together.


End file.
